A Fair Trade
by Mad Mary Kidd
Summary: Ashe wants something from Balthier. Het - how odd! Spoilers up to just after getting the Dawn Shard - if you don't wanna know, don't read this. Though I imagine if you are reading this, you've probably already completed the game by now!


By: Mad Mary Kidd

Pairing: Balthier/Ashe

Rating/Warnings: PG-13, T. A bit suggestive, but nothing your grandmother would have a heart attack over

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XII is owned by Square Enix and not Ms. Kidd, though she would that it were otherwise. No monies made here, I do it out of love and boredom

Intro: Ashe wants something from Balthier. Spoilers up till just after getting the Dawn Shard, if you don't wanna know don't read this. Possibly OOC Ashe (I don't think for a minute that she would actually do this) and Balthier, but what the hey.

**A Fair Trade**

"Balthier, I want my husband's ring back."

The pirate didn't look up from the Strahl's ship's log as he replied.

"I told you. I'll give it back when I find something more valuable."

She stared at the back of his head as he calmly continued to write. He turned a page with his left hand, and a flash of silver caught her eye.

The sight of Rasler's beautiful wedding band nestled next to the cheap, luminous plastic the pirate habitually wore only served to harden her resolve. Aware of the irony, she pressed on regardless.

"And what if I told you I've found something more valuable?"

"I'm all ears."

He still did not turn, or even stop writing; she wanted to strangle him. Forcing herself to remain calm, she laid a hand on her hip and rested her weight on one leg. She was justifiably proud of herself when there was no trace of her irritation in her next words - she even managed to put a little seductive edge to them.

"Wouldn't you prefer to be all eyes?"

That got him. She held back a triumphant smile as he froze. He laid down his quill and turned slowly to face her, his expression carefully neutral.

"And what exactly is it that you've found?" She saw him take in her posture, and her resolve wavered a little when he didn't react. But then again, did she really expect him to? Being a pirate must have taught him to conceal his reactions, mustn't it? Knowing it was too late to back down now, Ashe pressed on.

"You're looking at it."

Still he did not react; Ashe had the uncomfortable feeling he could see right through to the back of her head.

"Direct, aren't you," he said, after a moment. He was still holding her gaze.

"I can't see the point in pussyfooting around," she said, more calmly than she felt. "You have something I want, and I have something you want. It seems like a fair trade to me."

"What makes you think I _want_ you?"

He was beginning to try her patience. Only years of practice at court, making small talk with boring and favour-currying courtiers prevented her from snapping, 'Look, Pirate, do you want me or not?'. Instead she allowed a small smile to play about her lips.

"You might be better at hiding it than Vaan, but I've caught you looking more than once," she said softly. Balthier inclined his head with a small smile of his own.

"Touche. But just because I admire something, and can appreciate it's beauty, doesn't necessarily mean I want to have it."

Her smile widened. "Don't make me laugh. You're a pirate."

"True enough. But for some treasure, the risk is simply too great." He shrugged, almost apologetically.

"I thought the risk was all part of the attraction," she said. She was losing him... _Keep calm, keep calm._ No trace of her rising alarm showed through in her voice.

"I like my head atop my shoulders, thank you very much. I remember who you are, even if you seem to have temporarily forgotten, Princess."

"As if you don't already have a price on your head," smiled Ashe.

"I can't see the point in raising it unnecessarily," he replied. "And _that_ would increase it tenfold, if Basch didn't murder me first."

"What Basch doesn't know won't hurt him. Or you."

"You really want that ring, don't you?" He caught her off guard with that, but she recovered well.

"Yes," she said simply. "It was my husband's."

"Do you really think your husband would have wanted you to sell yourself just to get his ring back?"

It was over. She had known it from the moment he called her on it. Well, there was no point pretending now.

"It might seem strange to you, but... remaining faithful to Rasler isn't as important to me as his memory. There's no point remaining faithful to someone who's dead. It doesn't do him or me any favours. But I will look after his things and see that they don't come to any harm."

"Or fall into the hands of a philandering sky pirate?"

She inclined her head in agreement.

"Getting on with your life is one thing, but I'm fairly sure your husband wouldn't have wanted _you_ to fall into the hands of a sky pirate either, philandering or otherwise," said Balthier. "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

The pirate looked at her for a long time before he spoke again. For a second she thought his expression was merely meant to convey disapproval of her ideas, but when he spoke she understood that he'd been trying to decide whether or not to speak at all.

"I understand loneliness, Lady Ashe," he said softly.

For a moment she was stunned into silence. Though the words were doubtless meant kindly, they hit her like a slap. At last she found her voice.

"How... How dare you! You understand nothing! All I wanted from you was Rasler's ring!"

He simply looked at her, and the faint light of sympathy in his eyes only served to further enrage her.

"If you think that I..." She could find no more words. She would have done anything he asked to get that ring back, but for him to suggest that she was lonely enough to seek his company for it's own sake... It was too much. She turned on her heel and stormed from the room.

His expression as she left would haunt her for weeks; but the knowledge that there was more than a grain of truth to his words was the very thing that would prevent her from going back to him.

_Owari_


End file.
